


Story-time

by a_walking_shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/pseuds/a_walking_shadow
Summary: A young Dudley Dursley rebels against his parents, quietly. A young Harry Potter escapes into fiction.





	Story-time

The Dursleys- Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, that is- never let Dudley choose his own books.

He likes comics, though. Uncle Vernon buys him plenty of Batman stuff- rich, with gadgets. Perfectly acceptable. They never let him read about the other heroes, though- the ones with powers have to stay out of the house. For once no amount of screaming and crying can get Dudley his way. 

(Dudley wasn’t very sneaky, but then, he didn’t need to be. Harry steals X-Men stories from their hiding place at night, and returns them in the morning. He reads, furtively, and he wonders.)


End file.
